Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a detection circuit, and more particularly, to a detection circuit of universal serial bus.
Description of Related Art
Universal serial bus (USB) is a serial port bus standard for connecting a computer system to the external devices as well as a technical specification of an input-output interface, which has been widely applied in communication electronic products such as personal computers and mobile devices and served as extended functions for other related electronic products such as photography apparatuses, digital televisions (set-top boxes), game consoles and so on. The type-C port released by the USB organization provides usable functions for reversible connected with the plug of the USB cable. However, a connection state of a connector and a port must be confirmed first before two ends of the line may be connected correctly.